Harry and Ginny, Hogwarts Years
by FantasyFanatic77
Summary: These stories take place over the various years Harry and Ginny spend together at Hogwarts. Thanks for all the kind reviews on my first story. Obviously I don't own the rights to these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The series is now complete because there isn't much to go off of for the first three movies. I might come back to it, but it's done... for now.
1. Harry's fourth year

**These are the events of the goblet of fire mostly from Ginny's point of view.

 **August 31**

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's had gotten back from the Quidditch world cup the previous night. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were in Ron's room doing who knows what. Percy was in his room working on his cauldron report, Charlie and Bill had gone back to work in Romania and Egypt, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the sitting room.

Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room. Ginny was complaining about Harry and Hermione was trying to comfort her.

"I told you he would like it if you were more yourself." Hermione told Ginny softly. Ginny was in a snappy mood and Hermione had to be very careful with her word choice.

"He didn't show any interest in me Hermione. I can tell that he wants nothing to do with me." Ginny sobbed. She was starting to tear up.

"You don't know Harry nearly as well as I do Ginny" Hermione replied. "I can tell Harry was starting to open up with you. You guys just have to spend more time together. That's all."

"Why would he even want to go out with me? I'm just Ron's stupid little sister." Ginny responded.

"You're more than that Ginny. You're beautiful, funny, and smart. You've just closed yourself off around Harry and haven't let him see who you truly are." Hermione said trying to comfort Ginny; she was failing.

"He hates me I know it!" Ginny practically shouted. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. If he starts liking me back, that'd be great. If not, I don't want to try and force him to do anything he doesn't want to. Let's change the topic."

With that, Ginny and Hermione moved on to talk about the latest in Witch Weekly Magazine and the newest gossip coming from Rita Skeeter. While they chatted, they began packing as they would be heading back to Hogwarts the next day.

 **October 31**

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry's name had just been drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Harry was sitting on the bench at Gryffindor table looking shocked. He seemed confused. This had caught him off guard. At first Harry didn't get up to follow the rest of the champions. He looked to Ron, who gave him a look of pure smite, and then to Hermione, who nodded her head telling him to join the others in the back room of the Great Hall.

"I'm really worried for him" Ginny whispered to Hermione. "You could tell when his name was called that he was caught off guard. There's no way he entered himself into the tournament."\

"I don't think he entered himself either" Hermione replied. "I think one of our school mates played a nasty little joke on him, or that theres someone else out to get him."

"Let's hope it's the joke" Ginny replied. Her voice was still in a soft whisper. "I'm sure he'll do great though. He always does."

Hermione smiled and said "Remember what I told you Ginny. if you start seeing other boys, Harry will get jealous and come to realize how much he actually loves you. It's how guys work. Trust me."

"I trust you Hermione. but I don't know if I'll be able to go out with someone that isn't Harry. My heart just won't be in the right place."

"It's the only way." Hermione promised her. At this point the rest of people the Great Hall were beginning to exit and head back to their dormitories. Hermione and Ginny followed.

 **November 24**

Today was the day of the first task. The whole school was waiting in the stands of an arena to see what the contestants would be up against. Ginny decided to sit with Luna that day and she nearly fainted when she saw her older brother Charlie wrestling a dragon out into the arena.

"And our first contestant is… Cedric Diggory!" Ludo Bagman announced. Ginny watched in horror as Cedric did everything he could to get to the dragons egg. She had her eyes closed when Cedric finally got the egg, and she was a frantic state when she saw that he was burnt.

Following Cedric was Fleur, and then Krum. Both had managed to get to their eggs without sustaining any serious injuries, even though the dragon lit Fleur's skirt on fire.

It was finally the moment Ginny dreaded most, Harry's turn. Ginny was probably more scared than Harry when the event started. She was biting into her knuckles so hard they started bleeding.

As Ginny watched the dragon swipe its tail and graze Harry's arm, Ginny let out a shriek of horror. Luna looked at Ginny as if she was the crazy one between the two. To Ginny's pleasant surprise, Harry secured the egg in record time. She was so happy for him and that he was okay. His emerald eyes shone with such pride and confidence that Ginny melted away starting into them.

Harry, having just secured the egg, flew around in the air for a moment before landing. When he locked eyes with Ginny, he thought to himself 'I wonder if she likes me too? Probably not. Ron probably told her that I'm not fair game.' Harry was starstruck for a moment as he realized just how beautiful Ginny was as she stood there with her beautiful brown eyes and fiery red hair. He had never thought about her like this before and he felt guilty doing so, as she was his best mates sister.

Ginny noticed Harry staring back at her. She thought to herself 'I wonder if he finally noticed me? Probably not though, I'm just Ron's stupid little sister.' She frowned slightly. This hurt Harry and it told him she wasn't into him anymore. He flew over to a group of Professors waiting to congratulate him and then he, and the rest of the Gryffindors, went up to the common room to celebrate.

In the common room, Ginny kept watching Harry. But every time he would look towards her, she would quickly look away. Harry thought that she was ignoring him, which deeply saddened him. Harry decided it was best not to dwell over the lost cause and he tried to just be happy that he and Ron were now friends again.

 **December 23**

The Yule ball was two days from now. Ginny had already given up hope of Harry asking her to the ball. She was sitting in the common room talking with Hermione when Harry came in and said he just got rejected by Cho. Ginny was ecstatic about this but did her best to conceal her true emotions. Harry was obviously deeply saddened by this and seeing Harry upset also hurt Ginny. She was conflicted between happiness of Cho saying no, and sadness of seeing the man she loved so hurt.

About a minute or so later, Ron entered the room. He look shook. Harry seemed to forget all about what had happened to him as he went over to see why Ron was frozen with shock.

"I asked Fleur to go to the ball with me" Ron mumbled, barely audible.

Ginny didn't know how to respond. But what did Ron expect? Fleur was the most beautiful girl that would be in attendance, and she was also a tri-wizard champion. Did Ron really expect her to say yes?

Following Ron's little scene, he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Harry" he said "Why don' you take Ginny to the ball?"

Ginny thought that Harry was going to put down the idea right away, but then she saw Harry smile. She knew that Harry was going to ask her right there.

"Yeah, ok" Harry began. "Ginny, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Ginny felt as if her heart just got hit by a killing curse. Harry Potter, the love of her life, the man she had been fantasizing about since she was eight years old, had asked her to the Yule Ball. And she had to say no.

Ginny replied "I'm really sorry Harry, I told Neville I would go with him."

Harry felt deeply saddened by this. He thought that maybe if Ginny went to the ball with him, that she would like him back. But apparently not, seeing as she was already going with someone else.

"Ok then" Harry mumbled after Ginny told him no. Harry was looking at the ground now, visible disappointed that Ginny had just said no. He seemed more upset than he did when Cho said no.

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who looked back at her with a feeling of deep sadness. Hermione had recommended that Ginny go with someone else to the ball, because Harry had told her that he was going to ask Cho.

A tear began to trickle down Ginny's cheek as she turned on the spot and half ran, half walked up to her dormitory. She dove onto her bed, sunk her face into her pillow, and began to cry.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, Hermione entered and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny sobbed. "That was my best chance at spending time with Harry, just me and him, and now I wont be able to."

Hermione started crying as well. "I'm so sorry Ginny. If I had known that Harry would ask you I would have never told you to go with someone else. I'm really really sorry."

"I don't blame you" Ginny said, not even attempting to control her crying.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and sat there in silence for the next half hour.

"Who's Harry going to go to the ball with now?" Ginny asked, finally getting over her fit.

"He actually just asked Parvati" Hermione told her gently. "And Ron is going with Padma, her twin sister in raven claw.

According to most of the boys, the Patil twins were considered the best looking witches in their year. This made Ginny even more upset as she thought about how she would feel if Harry and Parvati started dating.

All in all this was not one of Ginny's best days. Although Harry didn't show it, he wasn't happy either. He thought there was no hope in him and Ginny ever going out, so he decided to move on.

 **February 24**

It was the morning of the second task. Ginny woke up early and went down to breakfast in search of Ron and Hermione. They were nowhere to be found. This concerned Ginny, but she decided it was nothing to fuss over, seeing as the two of them plus Harry missed meals often these days.

She really got confused when she didn't see Harry either. She saw that the other three champions were still in The Great Hall, but there was no sign of Harry. Ginny was starting to worry as Professor Dumbledore announced that the champions should make there way out to the lake and that everyone else should follow in ten minutes. Ginny decided that Harry probably knew what he was doing but little did she know, he was still sleeping in the library.

As Ginny made her way down to the water, she saw Krum, Fleur, and Cedric all at the waters edge. She was now really starting to panic. Where was Harry? Was he ok? What happened to him? As she was lost in thought, she was shepherded into the spectator stands by the other students.

Dumbledore seemed to be be nervous as well because he kept glancing at his watch and then back towards the school.

Five minutes before the task was about to start, a small figure came bursting down the lawn of the school sprinting towards the lake. Ginny recognized the way he ran from the moment she saw him. As Harry got closer, Ginny stood there admiring the easy his messy hair moved in the wind, and his beautiful emerald eyes sparkled, even though it was a cloudy day..

An hour had gone by and only one champion had emerged from the lake. It was Fleur, and she had been rescued and unable to complete the task. Five minutes later, Cedric surfaced with Cho. The stands erupted as the Hogwarts champion was the first to return. Five minutes passed by and there wasn't a sign of Harry of Krum. Another five minutes passed by and Krum surfaced with the limp form of Hermione.

It had been another ten minutes before Harry surfaced, not only with Ron, but with someone else, a younger version of Fleur. Moments after Harry surfaced, he was flanked by what looked like a personal guard of mermen.

Fleur went running out into the water to the water to meet them and she scooped the miniature version of herself up into her arms and pulled her into a hug. That must be her younger sister Ginny thought to herself. The next thing that happened made her want to cry. Right there in front of everybody, Fleur pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him on the cheeks. Hermione found Ginny and shook her head, signaling that it was nothing to get worked up over.

After watching Dumbledore confer with the merchief for a while and then group up with the rest of the judges he finally spoke. He announced how Harry was by far the first one to reach the hostages, but because of his determination to rescue all of the hostages, he had come in last. Harry was awarded second place and was now tied for the lead with Cedric heading into the third task.

Later that evening in the common room after the party had settled down, Harry sat alone on the couch catching up on his schoolwork. Ron, Hermione, and lost other Gryffindors had gone up to bed leaving Harry, Ginny, and a seventh year couple to interested in each other to notice there were other people in the room.

Ginny moved over next to Harry and sat down. "That was really gallant of you, what you did at the lake today."

Harry looked at Ginny "Thanks" he replied.

Before anything else happened, Ron came back into the common room—he had forgotten his essay. Ron raised an eyebrow and said "what's going on over here?"

"Nothing" Harry said. "Ginny was just keeping me company while I finished my homework. No, nothings going on between us, I wouldn't do that to you." Harry added after he saw the skeptical look on Ron's face.

Ron smiled, grabbed his essay, and headed back upstairs. Harry followed.

Ginny's heart was in pieces. She thought she was finally going to get some alone time with Harry, but Ron came in and ruined it. On top of it all, Harry said he would never date Ginny because she was Ron's little sister.

Ginny went to go up to her bedroom and she ran into Hermione on the stairs. Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered "I heard everything." Ginny started to cry as the two of them stood there hugging in silence .

 **June 24**

Everyone was cheering. All four contestants were now in the maze and all they had to do was reach the cup to be crowned champions.

An hour passed by and both Fleur and Krum were out of the maze, neither of them with the tri-wizard cup. A bright light flashed in the middle of the maze. It was Cedric and Harry getting teleported to the graveyard, but nobody knew that. They all thought it was a sign of battle.

Another 20 minutes passed, a bright light flashed in front of the stands, and two bodies appeared holding a cup. There was a thunderous applause shortly followed by screams of terror. Nobody knew what was happening. There were odd shouts here and there of "Diggory is dead". Ginny was is disbelief until she saw it for herself. The lifeless body of Cedric was sprawled on the grass, his father screaming in agony over it. Mrs. Weasley tried to cover Ginny's eyes but she did not succeed.

Ginny only sought one person, Harry. She scanned the lawn frantically until she finally saw him. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. There was blood covering his face, his leg bone was coming through his skin, dirt all over his body, robes torn, glasses broken. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw Harry disappear under the arm of Moody.

Dumbledore apparently noticed this too. He nodded to both Snape and McGonagall and the three pursued at once. All Ginny knew was that something was wrong, though she didn't know what. Everyone was shuffled back to their dormitories, waiting for further instructions.

 **June 25**

No new instructions came for the next day. It was now nine o'clock the following evening, everyone was only aloud to lave the common room for mealtime. Everyone was sitting around the common room in silence waiting for further news. The portrait hole slowly opened revealing a teary eyed Hermione and a shaken up Ron. The room went silent immediately before Ron stated "Harry is going to be fine, but that's the least of our concerns right now. And everyone be sure to be at breakfast tomorrow morning. Dumbledore's making an announcement."

With that Ron went up to his dormitory and Hermione came over to speak to Ginny. She whispered in Ginny's ear so that only she could hear "Harry woke up in the middle of the day and said you could go visit if you'd like. He's probably sleeping now, but it would mean a lot to him if he knew you went to see him."

In an instant, Ginny exited through the portrait hole and made her way towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her back room catching up on sleep. The only other person in the wing was Harry who looked so peaceful as he lay there dreaming.

Ginny walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of it. She gently put one of her hands on his and reached with the other into a pocket of her robes. She took out a get well card she had made in her spare time and slipped it into Harry's robe pocket. She began to cry at the look of Harry. He was no longer covered in blood, but he was dirty and looked a mess. Ginny sat there for twenty minutes in silence before she felt she had to return to the common room.

Ginny checked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching, then she did something she had never done before. She bent over Harry and kissed him on the forehead and whispered the words "I love you."

Ginny slowly walked away from his bed and right before she exited she took one last look back at Harry before closing the door and going to meet up with her friends.

 **June 26**

The whole school was gathered in The Great Hall eagerly awaiting Professor Dumbledore's announcement. Harry had rejoined his classmates, but it was clear he did not wish to speak with anybody about what happened. Most people respected his request except for, of course, Malfoy.

Malfoy could be seen badgering Harry all morning until Harry finally lost his cool and said to Malfoy "When you get home, ask your father how Voldemort's cruciatus curse felt. I'll do the same to you in about three seconds if you don't back off."

With a deadly glare, Malfoy recognized defeat and went back to his own table. It was at this moment Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech.

Everyone was speechless at the end. Harry was on the receiving end of many stares and glares but he just kept his head down. As soon as they were dismissed Harry rushed out of The Great Hall and went straight back up to his bed room. He stayed there until it was time to go home on the Hogwarts Express.

When they got off the train that evening, Harry and Ginny shared a warm, passionate hug before passing through the barrier and parting ways for the summer.


	2. Harry's fifth year

**August 2**

Harry had arrived at Grimmauld place yesterday. Harry was in his room, he spent a lot of time there now days. Ron, George, and Fred were setting creating explosions in Fred and George's room, and Hermione and Ginny were in their room.

"I wish Harry would cheer up, it kills me to see him like this." Ginny said. Harry being depressed was not keeping Ginny in a good mood.

"I don't blame him for being upset" Hermione responded. "We kept him in the dark the whole summer and when he finally gets here, he discovers that the headmaster is annoying him, and the order won't tell him anything he couldn't figure out on his own. On top of that, he might get expelled for defending himself and his cousin from dementors. They'd have his wand for that too. It really is horrible."

"Do you think Sirius has told him anything new since last night?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. It's not like Harry to keep things from me and Ron. Also, when Dumbledore stopped by last night, he got mad at Sirius. He thought he told Harry too much." Said Hermione

"That's totally not fair." Ginny snapped. "Harry has more of a right to know what's going on than most members of the Order do."

Hermione realized that Ginny was getting worked up. She chose her next words cautiously. "They have a point Ginny. Just because you like Harry and think he deserves what he wants, doesn't mean that's the way it should be."

Ginny sighed and replied "I know. I just think they should realize how keeping Harry in the dark is affecting him. He's not the same right now. He spends half of his time in his room nowadays."

"It hurts me too Ginny." Hermione responded. "But they must have a reason for doing so. It's probably for the best. Why don't you try spending some time with Harry tonight, just you too."

"And how am I supposed to get him to open the door for me when he doesn't do it for anyone except Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Just try" Hermione suggested. "Harry knows you won't bother him about anything. I think you would be the only person he would want to see, apart from Dumbledore and Sirius."

Ginny took Hermione suggestion and set off towards Harry's room. Hermione went to talk to Lupin about her progress with S.P.E.W. Ginny knocked softly on Harry's door "It's me" she said, hoping that Harry would open up.

Much to her surprise, Harry opened the door. 'He looks terrible' Ginny thought. Harry's clothes were all wrinkled. His eyes were also red; it looked as if he'd been crying. "What's up" Harry mumbled.

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back and the two of the stood there engaged for almost a minute. When they finally pulled apart, Ginny took one of Harry's hands and pulled him into the room. "I want to talk to you." Ginny told Harry.

Harry attempted to smile but only managed a slight grin. "About?" Harry responded.

Ginny led him over to his bed and they both sat down before she responded "You." Harry gave her a puzzled look. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand and continued "You're so upset these days. You spend all of your time in this room and you never come out to talk to us anymore. We all miss seeing you Harry, and we can't stand seeing you like this. Could you please try and spend more time with the rest of us? It would mean a lot."

Harry smiled and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny loved when he did this. "It's just hard." Harry began. "Nobody appears to want to talk to me. At least the adults, anyway. I'm also just concerned with the fact that I might get expelled. Hogwarts has been my home for the past four years, and to have it taken from me..."

Harry couldn't finish. A tear rolled down his left cheek. At the sight of the an identical tear began to roll down Ginny's cheek. They looked at each other and both went to wiped away the others tear at the same time. They were still hand in hand, and Ginny finally spoke again. "Promise me you'll spend more time with the rest of us." She told him.

"I promise" Harry responded. Harry pulled Ginny into another hug.

They sat there for a while before Ginny said "Come on. Let's go join the others." As they stood up, Harry tucked a loose piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "Thanks." Ginny replied with a smile.

Ginny took Harry's hand once more and led him off to Fred and George's room. They let go before reaching the room out of fear of what Ron, Fred, and George would say if they say them holding hands.

When they entered, Ginny gave Hermione a wink. As Harry and Ginny sat down, Ron spoke first "Nice of you to join us mate. It's been getting pretty dull without you."

Harry smiled and responded "I just forgot how important friendship was for a moment. Luckily, Ginny reminded me." Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face. "Nothing happened" Harry assured him. "We just talked, that's all."

"If I see a hint of any funny business between the two of you, I'll lock you in your room Harry. I mean it." Ron replied. He was still skeptical over the whole situation.

"No funny business" Harry replied.

The six teens spent the rest of the night joking and playing with some of Fred and George's new wheezes. They all went off to bed at about 11 o'clock to be prepared for another big day of cleaning that lay ahead.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Ginny" Ron asked Harry when they got back to his room.

"Nothing. She was just there for me in a difficult time. That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Said Harry

"Yeah" Ron responded "I'm happy you're feeling better. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron" Harry told him as he turned off the light. Both boys were asleep within a minute.

Back in Hermione and Ginny's room two teenage girls sat wide awake.

"So what'd you guys do" Hermione asked eagerly. She really wanted Harry to like Ginny back.

"Well we shared two really long hugs, held hands pretty much the entire time, and when we both started tearing, we wiped away each other's tears." Ginny responded

"That's so cute" Hermione burst out. "I told you he would speak to you. He trusts you in ways he doesn't trust Ron and I."

"Such as?" Ginny responded skeptically.

"I already told you. He trusts that you won't bother him when you guys talk. He thinks you really understand him." Said Hermione.

"That's a start, then" Ginny joked. "Hopefully we'll get closer this school year."

"Let's hope" Hermione told her. "Have you told your brothers about Michael yet?"

"I thinks it's best to let them find out on their own. Besides, if Harry finally comes around, I would have to break up with him."

Hermione smiled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed. Goodnight Ginny." She added as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight Hermione" Ginny called through the darkness. They both lay awake in silence for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.

 **September 12**

Harry had just gotten back to the Gryffindor common room after a particularly difficult detention with Umbridge. Ron and Hermione had gone up to bed, but Ginny sat awake, awaiting Harry's return.

Ginny heart failed her when Harry entered through the portrait hole. Harry's hand was covered in blood and he was clearly in a lot of pain. Without thinking, Ginny ran over and threw her arms around Harry. Harry hugged her back just as passionately.

"What happened to you?" Ginny whimpered. She began to tear up when Harry's hand moved into the light and she saw the full affect.

"Umbridge" Harry replied "She's mental. Makes me carve the words 'I must not tell lies' into my hand for hours every night. It's a wonder I still have a hand. It's been going on for almost two weeks now."

Ginny lost it at this point. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she looked into Harry's emerald eyes. She saw his pain in them. Harry smiled and whispered back "It's not that bad. Honestly. I've suffered the cruciatus curse enough times to know what real pain is."

Ginny's heart stopped. She had never known that Harry had endured such pain. Ginny highly doubted Harry had told Ron and Hermione either.

"I'm so sorry" Ginny replied "You don't deserve any of this."

"I know" Harry responded. "But I can't let Umbridge think that she's beaten me."

"You can't keep doing that Harry. You've got to look out for yourself sometimes." Ginny replied, her voice weak from crying.

"Sometimes, things are bigger than me. And this is one of those things. I have to keep going." Harry told her. Harry lifted Ginny's chin up with his hand and looked into her eyes before adding "I'll be careful."

"Promise?" Ginny asked.

"I promise" Harry replied. He pulled Ginny into another warm hug. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Good night Harry" Ginny responded as she watched Harry walk up the dormitory stairs and out of sight. As Ginny made her way up the girls dorm stairs, she ran into Hermione sitting and listening to everything that had just happened.

"Tomorrow" Ginny told her. "I'm tired now." The two girls walked off to bed together and Ginny lay awake in her bed thinking about Harry.

 **December 27**

Mr. Weasley is still in St. Mungos. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's are at Grimmauld place for the winter. Harry and Sirius were both in a great mood because of the holidays. All of the kids were sitting in the drawing room, waiting to be called down to dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called up. Everyone got up to leave the room, but Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, signaling for him to stay back a moment.

"I want to talk to you for a moment." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Harry stayed back and he and Ginny stood in silence until the rest of the kids were downstairs.

"I never thanked you properly for saving dad's life." Ginny told Harry.

"It's nothing really" Harry said. "I'm sure any of you would've done the same for me."

"Very modest thing to say. I like that about you." Ginny replied. Ginny gave Harry a thank you hug and did something she had never done before; she kissed him on the cheek. Harry was stunned for a moment.

After regaining his senses Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into another hug. They released each other after a long moment. "We should probably get downstairs" Harry suggested. "Ron will be wondering where we've been. He's already suspicious as it is."

"Alright, but don't tell any of my brothers I did that" Ginny replied. "They might not take to kindly to it."

"I wont tell Michael either" Harry joked. He got a laugh out of the look on Ginny's face.

"And I wont tell Cho you liked it when I kissed you." Ginny responded with a grin.

Harry's eyes flashed with love for a moment before they came back to their normal state. "Touché" he added as the two of them went down to dinner together.

 **February 14**

All of the Gryffindors made there way back to the common room. Ginny and Ron had just finished with a disastrous quidditch practice. Harry seemed overjoyed about something, but Hermione had told Ginny that his date with Cho was a fiasco. Ginny didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she wanted to talk with Harry.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said as she sat across from him at a table. Harry was working on his homework alone, but Ron was keeping a watchful eye on them from the other side of the room.

"What's up Ginny" Harry said. There was a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Nothing really. Just trying to forget the quidditch practice earlier today. What are you so happy about?" Ginny replied.

"I gave an interview with Rita Skeeter today about what happened in the graveyard last June today. Luna said her dad would be willing to publish it in the Quibbler. I just hope that people will take it seriously, given the track record of the magazine." Harry said.

"I think they will. The public need an alternative story to the rubbish the prophet told them. I heard your date with Cho was… er… a disaster." Ginny was hoping that it was.

"Yeah, it was. I told her that I was meeting Hermione about halfway through, then she started telling me about how she snogged Roger Davies and Cedric in the same tea shop. She then got up and ran out crying when I didn't want to talk about Cedric." Harry responded. "If all she wants to do is talk about her ex boyfriends, then I think it's for the best if we part ways."

"I agree. Have you spoken to her since?" Ginny asked.

"No, she wouldn't even look at me during dinner. I guess this really is the end. Such a shame too, I was really starting to feel a connection starting." Harry replied.

"Yeah, such a shame" Ginny replied, even though on the inside she was ecstatic. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Ron will probably get mad if he sees us talking for more than five minutes."

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry responded with a smile.

 **June 20**

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were still in the hospital wing after the battle at the department of mysteries. Ginny had just broken up with Michael Corner, and was going on a walk to just think about things.

As Ginny passed a large oak tree, she noticed Harry sitting alone. Nobody dared to approach Harry these days. They all just stared as they passed by him and occasionally told him that they were sorry for doubting him. Harry was always red eyed. He was upset about Sirius and nobody else understood where he was coming from.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and put her arm around him. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder and the two of them sat there in silence for 20 minutes.

Ginny finally broke the silence. "How do you feel?" Ginny asked softly. She was trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Awful" Harry responded. "He was the only family I had left, and he's gone, just like that. It was all my fault to. Had I practiced occlumency like Dumbledore told me to, I wouldn't have had the vision."

"You can not blame yourself for what happened Harry" Ginny told him. "It was nobodies fault. Sometimes things just turn out like that, it's the way it is, and the way it will always be."

"I didn't ask for it." Harry began. "I didn't ask to be the chosen one. I didn't ask to have everyone I care about murdered. I want it to end."

"I know you didn't ask for it" Ginny replied. She chose her next words very carefully "We will all be here for you no matter what Harry. Whenever you're upset and need someone to talk to, you can talk to any of us. I know this is hard for you, I understand that, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Just one thing" Harry replied with a forced smile. Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he was suffering. What did Ginny expect though.

"Anything." Ginny responded.

"Some company." Harry replied. with this, Harry lay back on the bank of the lake and watched the clouds. Ginny was there with him. Both of them didn't speak, but the silence spoke a thousand words.


	3. Harry's sixth year Before Dating Ginny

**September 2**

Harry had just gotten back up to his dormitory after a particularly annoying dinner thanks to Hermione. Hermione was mad that Harry was taking instructions from a book and Ginny came over to side with her. But Harry's thoughts weren't on that now.

When Harry got a whiff of amortentia, the worlds most powerful love potion, he smelt the flowery scent distinct to Ginny. 'Surely I can't be attracted to Ginny' Harry thought. 'She is Ron's little sister, it would be wrong for me to think like that.'

As Harry continued to ponder the subject, his mind was in a constant state of battle one side arguing 'Well, she is smart, funny, attractive, good at quidditch, caring, popular, it's not a surprise you feel that way.' The other side was arguing 'she's Ron's sister, she has a boyfriend who happens to be your roommate, you probably just feel like a brother to her, that's all'.

Harry wrestled with these thoughts for the rest of the night, unable to sleep at the thought of what would actually happen if he did fall in love with Ginny.

 **September 13**

It was the second Saturday of the school year and Harry was hosting quidditch trials. After sorting out the members of his house who can fly on a broom from the people who don't fit that description, Harry was left with a pretty good pool of people to choose from.

Harry spent most of the time evaluating the chasers. Not really evaluating, but more watching them. In particular, Ginny. Harry watched in awe as she zig zagged her way through the defenders. She was clearly the best one there. Harry knew that he was developing feelings for Ginny again, but he didn't want to accept the fact he felt that way.

Harry especially loved the way Ginny's fiery hair floated in the wind behind her as she flew. He loved her chocolate brown eyes and the way they sparkled in the sun, and he thought she was perfect. 'I can't like her' Harry told himself.

 **December 3**

Harry and Ron are both mad right now for different reasons. Ron was mad that Ginny was snogging Dean and because he found out that Hermione had kissed Victor Krum. Harry was mad that Ginny was dating Dean instead of him. Seeing Dean kissing Ginny was what sold Harry on the fact that he did truly love Ginny.

Harry didn't know whether he should say anything to Ron and Hermione or not. He thought about telling Hermione, but he figured it was best to keep his feelings silent for now. It was definitely not the right time to tell Ron given how angry he was about the whole situation. It was probably never going to be the right time to tell Ron, Harry concluded. He knew that he and Ginny would have to start dating before Ron found out he liked her. Otherwise, Ron would do everything he could to prevent it.

 **December 23**

It is during the christmas holidays and Harry is spending them at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Harry had just gotten into a huge row with the minister of magic and they were definitely not on good terms. Ron was tired so he went to bed early leaving Harry with the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry was laying down on the sofa talking with Bill, Fred, and Remus. They were all joking around when Ginny came in and asked to join them. With all of the other seats taken, Harry went to sit up on the couch, but Ginny stopped him.

"You don't have to get up" Ginny told him. "You can lay your head in my lap if you want to."

Harry happily obliged. Unknown to Harry, Ginny was excited that Harry had taken her offer. Ginny wasn't sure of it yet, but she thought she could detect some of Harry's feelings towards her based on how he was acting. She would talk to Hermione about that after vacation.

As Harry lay there, Ginny began to run her fingers through Harry's already messy hair. Harry got goose bumps as he felt Ginny's fingers against the top of his head. He loved the way that Ginny made him feel, but he was to scared to tell her, seeing as she was dating Dean. The five of them sat there and talked before they went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ginny to go off to bed, and they both left the room together.

"Goodnight Ginny" Harry said as he stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Harry" Ginny responded with a smile. Harry put his arms around Ginny and pulled her into a a passionate hug. Ginny hugged him back with just as much emotion.

"We're only going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny joked after they let go of each other.

Harry's face went red as a Gryffindor banner. "Christmas spirit" Harry replied with a grin.

Ginny laugh, winked, and said "I like the spirit. Good night Harry" before closing the door.

Harry didn't know what to think about what had just happened. He went up to Ron's room, snuck in, and was asleep, dreaming about Ginny, in moments.

 **January 2**

Ginny had just told Harry she had to meet Dean and that she couldn't sit with him. Harry had expected this, but it still bothered him, seeing as he also wanted to sit with Ginny. He was happy to hear, or rather see, that Ginny wasn't at all enthusiastic about meeting Dean on the train.

Ginny was also not to thrilled about this. Ginny had never told anyone this, but she still liked Harry. She always had, and always would. Having to decline sitting with twice on the Hogwarts Express in the past year annoyed her. Dean was also starting to get annoying. Ginny, the clearly superior quidditch player, got really frustrated when Dean would give her tips on how to improve. The only person Ginny took advice from on the quidditch pitch was Harry.

Back in a compartment by himself, Harry was leaning his head on the window, watching the landscape change, as he thought about Ginny. He would do anything to recreated that scene from the Burrow over holidays right here in the compartment. Harry missed the way she played with his hair as he lay there looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

Harry got lost in thought about two hours before Ron joined him. Ron and Hermione were still in a fight and it didn't help that Lavender was fogging up the glass and drawing hearts on the windows. Hermione went to join them, but upon seeing the heart, she stormed off and Harry could've sworn he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Ron, on the other hand, didn't notice as he was happily diving into his next chocolate frog.

Unknowingly to Harry, Ginny got Hermione into a compartment alone and started to ask her questions about Harry. Harry was still yet to talk to Hermione about his true feelings for Ginny, but he came to the realization that he would have to tell Hermione soon enough.

"What's up Ginny" Hermione said as she sat down across from her in the compartment.

"I have a question" Ginny responded. "Has Harry ever talked to you about me recently?"

"Not recently, no. Why?" Hermione responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Because over the vacation, he was lying on the couch with his head in my lap as we talked as a group for hours" Ginny began. "I started to play with his hair and noticed he got little goose bumps when I did so. He looked up at me when I started doing it and smiled. I thought he wanted me to stop, but when I did he asked me 'Why'd you stop'. And he had that look in his eyes he gets when he's really happy. You know the one I'm talking about don't you?"

Hermione smiled. She knew Ginny liked Harry and was excited by the prospect of Harry liking her back. "I know the look" Hermione said with a grin. "Did anything else happen between you two, or was that it?"

"We walked up to bed together. Ron had gone to sleep much earlier, he's still in his mood swing. When we reached my room, he looked into my eyes for a moment before saying 'Goodnight Ginny'. Then he pulled me into a long hug and when he finally let go I asked him why he did it. He smiled and said 'Christmas Spirit'. So then I told him to keep his spirits up and that was it." Ginny replied. She sat there eagerly waiting for a response and maybe some advice from Hermione.

Hermione was now overjoyed with happiness. She was almost certain that Harry was finally falling for Ginny and she wanted to have a talk with him immediately. "I'll ask Harry about it and let you know." With that, they both got up. Hermione went to the prefects carriage, and Ginny went to find Luna as she wasn't in the mood to talk to Dean after the conversation about Harry.

 **March 3**

Harry had just woken up from getting hit in the head with the beaters bat my McClaggen. He opened his eyes to see Ron on his left.

Ron turned to see Harry awake again and said "Fancy seeing you here, I heard all about the game, by the sound of things, Ginny has already dealt with McClaggen."

"What do you mean" Harry replied.

"Apparently she hit him with a bat-bogey hex. It took Madam Pomfrey almost an hour to remove it." Ron responded with a smile.

Harry turned the other way to suppress his grin. Out of all people to avenge him, it was Ginny. It made him so happy to think that Ginny cared enough about him to do that. As Harry was thinking, he notice a small handmade card sitting on his bed. Careful not to let Ron see it, Harry opened it under his sheets. It was from Ginny. Harry's heart began to do backflips as Harry knew that Ginny cared about him more than he could have imagined.

The card read 'Dear Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened at the match today. Cormac deserved the bat to the head, not you. I hit him with one of my bat-bogey hexes as I tried to avenge you and I ended up getting a detention for it. 5:00 this wednesday in McGonagall's office. I hope you get well soon. With love, Ginny.'

Harry was over joined reading this. He felt as if he were radiating happiness. Apparently he was because after a moment, Ron asked "What are you so happy about."

"Nothing" Harry lied. He dreaded Ron finding out about his feelings for Ginny.

 **April 6**

Harry had been out of the hospital for a day now and Ginny gave him a big hug as a welcome back gift. Harry laughed when she hugged him and jokingly asked "Christmas spirit?"

Ginny smiled as she sat down next to him and said "No, I'm just really happy your ok."

At that moment, Hermione entered the common room and approached Harry. "Harry do you have a moment, I have something really important to talk to you about." Hermione said.

Harry, angered by the fact that Hermione was pulling him away from Ginny, responded "Yeah, sure, where are we going?"

Hermione led Harry to a small classroom before closing the door behind them. She was beaming and Harry looked at her and questioned "What are you so happy about?"

"You like Ginny don't you?" Hermione replied.

Harry's cheeks went red, he knew he would have to eventually tell Hermione his true feelings, but now wasn't the time. "I don't. She's Ron's sister, I couldn't do that to him." Harry responded, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You're so thick" Hermione replied with a laugh "I'm your best friend Harry, I see the way you look at her, and she told me about the time you spent together over christmas vacation. Don't lie to me, I know you do."

Harry knew defeat when he saw it, and it was staring him right int he face. He took a deep breath before responding "Okay, I like her. Are you happy now?"

"Ginny's going to be so happy!" Hermione squealed.

"You can't tell her, she's dating Dean." Harry responded.

"She's dating Dean because I told her to go out with other guys instead of waiting around for you. Ginny's liked you since before you knew she existed Harry. Her feelings haven't changed."

Harry was overjoyed, but at the same time, scared. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron by dating his younger sister. "What's Ron going to do if he finds out?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm sure Ron would rather it be you than anybody else." Hermione responded. "I wouldn't tell Ron how you feel about Ginny though. I would wait until you and Ginny start dating and let him find out on his own. I think that would be best."

"I figured that out on my own, thanks" Harry replied. He didn't register the fact that Hermione had said he and Ginny would be dating soon.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked jokingly. Hermione nodded and they both returned to the common room together.

When Harry entered, he was hoping to see Ginny still sitting where she was on the couch, alone, waiting for him to return. Much to his dismay, Ginny was in a corner of the room snogging Dean. Hermione noticed this too and she put her arm around Harry and whispered in his ear "I promise she likes you."

As if on cue, Ginny noticed Harry and Hermione enter the common room. She immediately pulled away from Dean and said "Sorry, I have to finish my schoolwork."

Dean responded "You always do that, can't you get your work done like a normal person?"

"Can't you go a minute without criticizing me" Ginny shot back "Maybe if you practiced quidditch as often as I did my homework, you would be decent."

'Damn' Harry thought as he watched Dean storm up to their dorm. Harry noticed that Ginny didn't even go to start her homework, but instead, came over to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys" Ginny said playfully.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione and Harry responded together.

"Are you and Dean always fighting like that?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He thought to himself 'I'm being pretty obvious right now'.

"Recently yes. He always tries to boss me around as if he owns me. I'm sick of it. I wish he would just mind his own business sometimes." Ginny replied, she was twirling her hair with her finger and looked really cute in her muggle clothes, Harry thought.

The three of them chatted away for the next 3 hours and then they all finally went up to bed. Hermione gave Harry a wink before they got to the staircases.

 **May 15**

Harry had just heard the news. Dean and Ginny had broken up. Hermione told him excitedly the morning after he had retrieved Slughorn's memory. Harry leaned in and whispered to Hermione "Thanks Felix". Hermione laughed and glanced over at Ginny. Harry followed her eyes and saw Ginny taking to her fellow fifth years. Harry wanted to go over and say something, but there were just to many people around. Ron was right there too.

That evening, Harry found himself up late, catching up on the work he had fallen behind on. He was alone in the common room, about to pack up his things when Ginny walked down the stairs coming from the girls dormitories.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said. "A lot of work I see."

"Hey Gin" Harry gave himself a mental punch in the face. He never called her 'Gin'. "Yeah, Snape gave us two essays to have done by Friday."

Ginny looked at Harry weirdly after being addressed as 'Gin', but she decided not to comment. She sat down next to him and said "That's rough, what are they on?"

"Counter jinxes" Harry replied. "So.. er… you and Dean…"

"Oh that" Ginny said smiling. "It's been going down hill for a while now. he just thinks he owns me. I had enough of it and broke up with him."

"Good for you" Harry added with a smile. In his head he was thinking 'and for me'.

"Yeah, I just forgot my quill down here" Ginny responded, picking up a quill from the floor by the couches. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry, goodnight."

"Goodnight" Harry called after her. He packed up his stuff and got into bed. His mind was still on Ginny. 'I should've said something to her' Harry thought to himself. 'Maybe if all goes well during the quidditch match, I'll make a move after'.


	4. Harry's sixth Year While Dating Ginny

**Their Second Day**

Harry and Ginny were sitting out near the lake, watching the giant squid glide through the water. It was the day after their quidditch game versus Ravenclaw, and both Harry and Ginny had never felt happier.

Harry was laying on the grass, Ginny's head resting on his chest, his arm around her. They were both enjoying the silence and each others company. As they lay there, Harry started to dose off. He awoke so a soft tender kiss from Ginny. He opened his eyes, smiling at her. He loved her chocolate brown eyes, her fiery red hair and its characteristic flowery scent, and everything about her.

Ginny felt the same way about Harry. She loved his curly, messy, brown hair. But what she loved most of all, was his beautiful emerald eyes. She loved how they always spoke his feelings, whether he be happy, sad, angry, or in love, she could always tell how he felt. Right now, they radiated happiness and compassion, which filled Ginny up.

As they continued to get lost in each other, Harry pulled Ginny close and whispered in her ear. "I loved you Ginny, I just wish I kew it sooner." Harry kissed Ginny on top of her head before she responded.

"I love you too Harry. I always have. I just wish I acted like myself around you earlier. We could have been together for years already. I know we will be though."

As Ginny said this, Harry thought about their relationship. Harry knew that before the end of the school year, they would have to break up, for Ginny's safety. It hurt him to think about it, so he was pushing it off until the last moment possible.

Ginny knew something has wrong and she said. "What's wrong Harry? Is something bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about Ron" Harry lied. "He still seems a bit shook that you and I are together, and after all, he is my best friend."

Ginny responded with a laugh. "I'll send an owl to mom later and let her know we are together. She can talk some sense into Ron once we are back at The Burrow. Anyway, enough about you and Ron, lets have some more you and me."

Harry was happy to oblige as he knew that these next few weeks would be some of the best of his life, but would come down to a terrible end. Harry didn't let this bother him as he kissed Ginny as passionately as he could. They stayed by the lake until it was almost dark.

At that time, Harry and Ginny traveled up to the west tower to fetch Hedwig. Ginny wrote Mrs. Weasley a long letter that included how happy she was to finally be with Harry. Ginny also reminded her mom to keep and eye on Ron and the rest of the family to make sure there was nothing happening behind her and Harry's back.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked through the portrait whole, Ginny caught a glare from Romilda Vane, a fourth year who had been trying to get Harry for the whole year. Ginny laughed when she saw the loathing look on Romilda's face. She laughed, pulled Harry close, and kissed him right on the lips.

At that moment, Ron walked down the dormitory steps. "Oi!" he shouted "make sure you check whose in the room before you go doing that. As happy as I am for both of you, that's not something I want to walk in on."

"We did check before we started kissing" Ginny laughed. "You weren't in the room then."

"Just keep the snogging to a minimum when there's a chance I'll see you guys. I would really appreciate it."

Harry smiled, then added "Maybe you should announce your self before you enter a room that Ginny and I might be together in. You are my best mate, but Ginny is pretty irresistible."

Ron jokingly drew his wand and replied "You better watch yourself. There are 5 other Weasley brothers you know. And I promise you, they wouldn't take kindly to you playing around with our only baby sister."

Ginny laughed. "Your only baby sister wouldn't take to kindly to it if any of you even dared to lay a finger on Harry. You should be more scared of me and mom than of Harry."

"She knows?" Ron replied "When did you tell her?"

"I sent her an owl. I told her you took it well though, so you should at least be in the clear until we get home."

"Thanks." Ron said while managing to crack a smile. "That could have gotten out of hand really quickly. Consider us even then."

"Even?" Ginny replied skeptically.

"I'm letting you date Harry." Ron replied.

Harry and Ginny both laughed before Ginny responded "And since when did I start doing things based on whether you let me or not? Harry and I are dating no matter what you think and you just have to be okay with it. There's no alternative whether you like it or not."

Ron smiled. "There is, but as I don't want to get hexed, I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight guys" Ron said as he made his way up the dormitory stairs and out of sight.

"I'm going to go to bed too, I'm pretty tired" Harry told Ginny. "I'll make sure to steer clear of Ron though." he added with a laugh.

"I love you Harry" Ginny told him as she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you to Ginny, and I always will." Harry added as he pulled Ginny into a hug.

The couple stood, hugging in silence for 20 seconds before breaking apart. They held hands on the way to the dormitory steps and only let go once there was a wall in-between them.

When Harry got back into the room, Ron was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He looked serious, so Harry proceeded with caution.

To Harry's surprise, Ron just looked at him and smiled. "I'm happy for you mate. Seeing you and Ginny both so happy is a nice change of pace."

Harry smiled and hugged his best friend. "It is a nice change of pace. You know Hermione likes you right? You just have to build up the courage to go a talk to her. I'm sure she would be very happy to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with you."

"I don't like Hermione" Ron replied. He was silently thinking two things to himself. Am I that obvious, and does Hermione actually like me too?

"Yeah… okay." Harry replied sarcastically. "When you guys start dating, all I'm going to say is 'I told you so'. Goodnight Ron." And with that, Harry fell asleep.

 **Hogsmeade Weekend**

It was finally a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny woke up with such excitement, she couldn't contain herself. The previous night, Harry asked her if she wanted to spend the day in Hogsmeade with him, and obviously, she answered yes. She dressed quickly, and went down to the common room 20 minutes before she planned on meeting Harry. Harry, who was equally as excited about their first date, was already there waiting for Ginny.

Harry smiled and radiated a feeling of happiness as he saw Ginny coming down the stairs and approaching him. Ginny was wearing a blue and white stripped muggle sundress that went beautifully with her red hair and brown eyes.

"You're here early" Harry told her after they shared a brilliant good morning kiss.

"And you aren't?" Ginny replied with a laugh as she looked Harry over. She too thought Harry looked good today. He was wearing jeans, and a grey t-shirt that sported the Puddlemere United team logo. It was a gift sent to Harry by Oliver Wood. Ginny's heart melted as she made contact with Harry's blazing emerald eyes. They took her breath away every time she looked into them, and there was something very reassuring about them.

Harry took a moment before responding to Ginny. "I'm actually not early. I always come down a half hour before we plan on meeting just to make sure I'm always here waiting for you. I wouldn't want you alone down here, you're too pretty to be left in the presence of other guys."

Ginny's heart did a couple of flips as the words came out of Harry's mouth. She kissed him again, then took his hand and they walked down to breakfast together. The two of them ate breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They kept the contact between them at a minimum out of respect for Ron, but they did hold hands under the table for the duration of their meal.

Ron hadn't taken Harry's advice and spoke to Hermione yet. This bothered Harry, as he knew that they both loved each other, but he knew not to press the subject. They would start dating when ready, and that was only a matter of time.

Lavender Brown was at the other end of the table, sending deadly glares down towards Ron and Hermione. Although they pretended not to notice, both Ron and Hermione were completely aware that Lavender was giving them the look.

After breakfast, Ginny and Harry left the great hall and waited in the entrance hall for Professor McGonagall to clear them to go to Hogsmeade. After waiting for nearly 20 minutes, they finally got approved and began to make the long stroll down to Hogsmeade Village. The two of them had no plans for the day and they spent the morning wandering around checking out the various shops in town.

Although most of the shops were closed, Harry still enjoyed the time he spent with Ginny. Honey Dukes, the candy store, was the only one of his favorite stores that stayed open. He and Ginny spent almost an hour in there buying way too much candy.

The couple went to eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks, where they found a nice, secluded table in the corner of the pub. The two sat down, ordered their food, and were talking when out of the blue, Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny. Ginny was surprised at first, but would never even dream of turning down an opportunity to kiss the boy she'd been in love with since she was eight years old.

Unfortunately for them, an old enemy of theirs, Rita Skeeter, caught them in the act. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin witch, told Rita that they might be there. Obviously, Rita couldn't pass up on the opportunity that was presented to her.

"Would you look what we have here" Rita said, smiling as Harry and Ginny pulled apart. "Who's this, Harry? Have you finally moved on from Hermione?"

"I was never a thing with Hermione" Harry shot back. He was mad that Rita had interrupted a particularly fun snagging session. "And who this is is none of your business." Harry added hotly.

Rita ignored the last comment and said "Now Harry, obviously we know what she sees in you: The Chosen One, Tri-wizard Champion, the most famous wizard in Britain." Rita ignored the glares she was getting from both Harry and Ginny. "But the big question is Harry, what do you see in her? An average witch by the looks of things and yet she seems to be more than enough for the great Harry Potter?"

"A beautiful witch by the looks of things, actually" Harry fired back, he was starting to get mad. His voice was starting to raise and Madam Rosmerta was eyeing them at their table. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to spend time with my girlfriend, not you. So could you please leave us alone."

"Make me." Rita said smiling.

"What I have to say will really BUG you" Harry replied calmly, an evil grin spreading over his normally loving face. Without a response, Rita got up, turned on her foot, and strutted right out of the pub and left. Harry saw Rita walking away with Pansy, who was waiting for her outside. Pansy probably just told Rita who Ginny was. Rita and Pansy shook hands, then Rita apparated away, probably on the way to write her new artile for the Daily Prophet.

Ginny took Harry's hand under the table and whispered "Calm down Harry. You can't let anything that twat of a witch says bother you. You're perfect, and always will be. At least to me."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. He was not in the mood to kiss Ginny anymore, so the two of them talked until their food arrived, and the two of them ate happily together.

For dessert, Harry and Ginny both got chocolate shakes. When they arrived, Ginny smeared the whip cream all over Harry's face. He laughed, and as he started whipping it off, his eyes met Ginny's. He new what was coming. Slowly they both leaned towards each other and were once again kissing in a blissful oblivion, completely disregarding anything and everything around them.

At this time, Hermione, Ron, and Luna entered the Three Broomsticks. They walked over to where Ginny and Harry were and Ron let out a groan of disgust. Luna was standing there just watching Harry and Ginny awkwardly as she always did.

"What do you call that one Harry? It looks as if Ginny enjoyed it very much." Luna said.

"Ginny did enjoy it very much" Ginny responded jokingly. She couldn't suppress her laugh as she looked over and saw Ron pretending to vomit.

"Anyway" Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall wants us back up to the castle soon. She's having the prefects round up everybody and tell them to start making their way back to the castle. You two better hurry up and get going."

As if on cue, Madam Rosmerta came over to their table with the bill, which Harry payed for. The five kids walked back up to the castle together. Harry had his arm around Ginny, but Ron pretended not to notice. Once at the castle, everyone was told to go back to their common rooms. Something weird was happening.

All of the students sat in the common room for nearly an hour, theorizing what was happening. Just then, the fat lady swung open. Dumbledore rushed in and silence fell upon the room immediately.

Dumbledore didn't hesitate to break the silence. "Harry, meet me in my office in five minutes. the rest of you, stay here."

Harry entered the office surprised by the people in his company. As Harry looked around, he saw Lupin, Tonks, and Bill Weasley all waiting there. They looked as anxious as he was and he knew that they also didn't know what was going on.

Dumbledore entered hastily, he was being followed by Snape. Dumbledore summoned chairs for all of them with one flick of his wand, and he sat down behind his desk. He had a look of concern on his face as he looked them all over, and then spoke.

"I have just been informed that there was suspicious death eater movement in Hogsmeade today. Obviously none of the kids recognized them because they were disguised. The barman at the Hog's Head informed me that there are 4 death eaters staying at his tavern tonight. What they are doing there is unknown. However, I think it prudent that we should all be on our guard." He looked at Harry. "Especially you."

Dumbledore took a moment before saying "I have called for all of you to be stationed here at the school until further notice. I wish that you remain out of the way of the students, even if they are your siblings. Dumbledore added the last part and glanced towards Bill, who shook his head in agreement.

"Harry" Dumbledore continued "I wish that you do not discuss this with anyone with the exception of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Harry went to ask if he could tell Ginny, but before he could do so, Dumbledore answered his question. "Rumor has it that you and our young Mrs. Weasley have formed a particularly close relationship these past few weeks." Dumbledore smiled at the look on Bill's face. "I wish you to keep this information from her as well, as it may be a threat to her safety. Ron and Hermione are in danger as it is being your best friends, so telling them wont make much a difference." Dumbledore added.

"That is all" Dumbledore said. "I have matters to discuss the members of the order, so Bill, could you please walk Harry back to his common room."

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Bill said to Harry "What does Dumbledore mean exactly when he says that you and Ginny have formed a 'particularly close relationship'?"

Harry knew this was coming and also knew it would be best to tell the truth. "Ginny and I have been dating for the past three weeks. Ron is okay with it and is already keeping a very watchful eye on us. Your mother and father know too. I promise I won't do anything to hurt her. If I do, I'll find you and let you hurt me."

"We all love you Harry, but trust me when I say this; any problems at all, and you and I are going to have some big issues. Is that clear?"

"Yes Bill" Harry said as they reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the fat lady.

"You'd better stay down here." Harry told Bill. "I think it would alarm Ron and Ginny to see you here and not be able to talk to you."

"You're right" Bill conceded. "I'll see you around."

It was now almost dinner time and the common room fell silent when Harry entered. He looked at Ron and Hermione as soon as he entered and beckoned them to follow him up to his and Ron's dorm. Ginny made to follow. Harry, expecting this, already had his response planned.

"Ginny. I am under strict orders from Dumbledore and The Order to not tell you what we just discussed. It's for your own safety. I love you Ginny, but I would never risk anything that would put you in harms way. Please forgive me." Harry finished. His voice was really soft so they couldn't be overheard

Ginny took it better than Harry expected. "I understand" she whispered back to him. "Just promise me one thing. Don't put yourself in harms way. What's the point of protecting me if you get hurt and we can't be together?" Ginny added as she kissed Harry on the nose.

"The point is that you will get to be happy even if I'm not around" Harry added. The prospect of dying didn't seem to frighten him at all. "Anyway, thanks for understanding. Again, I love you." With that, Harry followed Ron and Hermione upstairs and told them everything.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back downstairs, the common room was deserted, apart from Ginny.

"You didn't have to wait for me to go down to dinner" Harry told Ginny as he grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to" Ginny replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Lets get something to eat, I'm starving."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way down to the Great Hall. Heads turned their way as they walked in late, but the four of them just sat down as if it were a normal day. Tonks was at the front table talking with Dumbledore, but Bill and Lupin were no where to be seen.

"What's Tonks doing here" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry knew that there was no point in telling her anything else so he smiled and replied. "Guard duty."

"You sound just like all of the order members last year with that guard duty garbage" Ginny told him. At that moment, Tonks noticed them and came over to say hi to Ginny.

"You to are so cute together" Tonks told Harry and Ginny. This earned laughs from all the nearby students. All of them were confused as to why Harry and Ginny were on a first name basis with an auror.

"Thanks Tonks" Ginny replied "Harry wont tell me what you are doing here, I thought maybe you wood." Ginny asked hopefully.

"You thought wrong" Tonks said jokingly, but Ginny knew she was being serious. "I'm sorry Ginny, but this is between me, Lupin, Bill, Dumbledore, and Harry."

"Bill's here?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No, he was briefed before I came here." Tonks quickly lied. "He and Lupin are at headquarters with the rest of us.

At that point Tonks left and dinner was starting to wrap up. All of the Gryffindor's went back up to their rooms and went to sleep.

 **After the funeral**

It had only been hours since the funeral for Dumbledore. Ginny understood why Harry had to break up with her, but she was still really upset about it. Ginny was in her bed crying when she heard a knock on the door.

"What" Ginny replied as she wiped away the tears.

"It's me" Bill replied softly. "I want to come in and talk to you." At that Bill slowly opened the door and put her arm around Ginny trying to comfort her.

"He still loves you" Bill told Ginny. "I had a quick meeting with him after he got off of the train and he told me what had happened. He was in tears by the end of the story. It was very hard for him, but I agree, it was for the best, for your safety."

"What if I don't care." Ginny responded. She said the same thing to Harry.

Bill looked at her and said "Harry cares. And so does the rest of the family. He will be here for my and Fleur's wedding, you can see him then."

"What if something happens before then?" Ginny asked. "What if something happens to him and the last conversation we had was him telling me we couldn't be together?"

Bill swallowed, their was a lump in his throat. It hurt for him to see Ginny like this, but he pushed on. "Harry would want you to move on. He told me that. But nothing is going to happen to him, I promise. He is under the protection of The Order and will be spending at least a week here before the wedding. You guys can see each other then."

Ginny looked at Bill, smiled, and said "I'm sorry. It's just really hard for me. I've loved him for the past six years of my life and losing him so quickly just saddens me."

Bill pulled Ginny into a hug "I'll be here for you Ginny. We'll all be. One day after the war, we'll all be at yours and Harry's wedding too. I promise."

Ginny looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I love you Bill" she said as she gave him another hug.

"I love you too Ginny." Bill replied with a smile. Bill got up, left the room, and went back downstairs to join the rest of the family. Ginny joined them moments later.


	5. Ginny's Seventh Year

**November 17**

Ginny hated being separated from Harry. Even though Harry wrote to her ever morning, she still felt like she wanted to see him more. Ginny continued daydreaming as she made her way down to breakfast, happily expecting a letter from Harry.

Ginny was upset that Harry hadn't sent her anything that day. It was unlike Harry to miss a day, in fact, it had never happened before. Ginny thought that the owl must have gotten lost on the way and she went about her day as normal. She attended all of her classes with Hermione and had gotten a lot of work done during her free periods.

It was now dinner time. The entire school was enjoying a large feast until all of a sudden, the doors to the great hall were burst open. The room fell silent as the Head Healer for Auror Injuries speedily walked down the aisle towards the headmasters table where she confided with Professor McGonagall. In her wake, was a red eyed Ron who looked as if he had been crying. Ginny new something had happened to Harry and that was why she hadn't received mail that morning. Hermione knew something was up too and she and Ginny shared a look of concern.

Before reaching the head table, Ron turned right and made his way directly towards Hermione and Ginny.

"It's Harry" Ron said as a tear began to roll down his cheek. "He got injured in one of our raids and in unconscious in Mungo's as we speak. The healers don't know if he's going to make it or not."

At the sound of the news, Ginny and Hermione both burst into tears and hugged Ron. They knew the entire school was watching, but they didn't care. After about 10 seconds, Ron said "Before Harry went black, he told us he wanted you two to come see him, just in case he.. he.." Ron couldn't finish the sentence, but Hermione and Ginny both knew what he was going to say.

The healer called for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and they all quickly followed her and Professor McGonagall out of The Great Hall. As they passed the ravenclaw table Ginny mouthed 'Harry' to Luna and watched in tears as Luna buried her face into the shoulder of the ravenclaw next to her and began to cry.

They quickly made their way to the headmistresses office and used the floo network to travel to Saint Mungo's hospital where they met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As Ginny entered Harry's ward she broke down. Mrs. Weasley had to support her for the rest of the way to Harry's bed and draw up a chair for her to sit in so that she wouldn't collapse to the ground. She sat there for hours with Ron and Hermione before they were told they had to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione slowly got up, held hands, and walked out of the ward with the healer. Mrs. Weasley, knowing that Ginny wouldn't leave Harry's side, wrote Professor McGonagall a letter telling her Ginny would be staying at the hospital overnight with Harry.

As Ginny sat there at Harry's side, she couldn't help but be reminded of when Harry was in the hospital wing at the end of their fourth year. She moved herself onto the edge of Harry's bed and closed her hand tightly around his. She smiled, wiped a tear away from her cheek, and kissed Harry. Not on the forehead this time, but on the lips.

Ginny pulled her head back after a hoping that Harry would regain consciousness. But he did not. Ginny pushed a loose hair of Harry's behind his ear, and shifted back into her seat beside his bed. She soon fell asleep. All she could dream about was Harry.

 **November 18**

Ginny woke up the next morning to the warm smile of Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley told Ginny that she could spend five more minutes with Harry and then she would have to go back to school for the day. She unwillingly agreed and after Mrs. Weasley left the ward to wait outside, she stood up next to Harry. Their hands had remained together overnight and Ginny didn't want to let go. She felt that if she let go now, Harry would let go of his life.

Ginny bent over and kissed Harry on the lips and whispered "I'll still love you forever." Ginny made her way to the door and took the floo network back to Hogwarts where she made it just in time for the start of breakfast.

In the beginning of the school year, Harry had paid for a Daily Prophet Subscription for Ginny so that she could keep up with what was going on in the wizarding world. As the delivery owls started to swoop down overhead, people began to cry as they read the headline on the front page " **Potter in St. Mungos Fighting For His Life** " more details on page 5.

Ginny reluctantly turned to the fifth page and began to read. 'Auror Trainee Potter and Auror Proudfoot were exiting a pub on the evening of November 17th. The pair were met by 4 ex-death eaters three of them have not yet been identified. Auror Proudfoot was injured right away but was defended by his Auror Trainee. Auror Trainee Potter disposed of the most novice death eater with a flick of the wand and at the same time took a cutting curse to the left arm to prevent it from hitting his superior. In a rage of fury at the death eaters targeting his fellow Auror, Auror Potter used a reductor curse to blow two of the other death eaters off of their feet, rendering them unconscious.

'The last remaining death eater was Mulciber, a death eater who managed to escape the battle of Hogwarts after the death of he-who-must-not-be-named. The two fought on for nearly 15 minutes. Auror Trainee Potter took a breaking curse to the ribs and to the leg to protect his fellow Auror. Potter managed to disarm and bound Mulciber before fainting. At that moment, bar owner Abeforth saw what had happened and aparated to St. Mungos immediately. He returned with help moments later and a group of aurors quickly followed.

'"I don't know where I would be if Auror Trainee Potter wasn't there with me. I don't think anybody else would have taken those curses for me, risking their lives in the process, just to protect me. It really speaks to his character and shows a side of Harry that is rarely seen by the public" Proudfoot said. "Harry is one of the most caring individuals I know. He would do anything to protect the people he cares about and he demonstrated that here tonight."'

The article continued 'Auror Proudfoot was released from the hospital shortly after the events this evening and was asked on the situation regarding Harry Potters life. He chose not to respond and continued out of the hospital where he aparated to The Ministry of Magic to give a report on what had happened this evening.

Ginny thought that the article was very well written, something that surprised her considering she was reading the daily prophet. She looked for the reporters name on the bottom of the page and smiled when she saw 'Lee Jordan' written in small black ink.

As she finished reading, her heart swelled with pride. She was proud to be Harry's girlfriend and even more proud of Harry for what he did to protect his friends the previous night. After this moment of happiness, Ginny came to the realization that Harry was still in the hospital and was fighting for his life which deeply saddened her.

A minute later Pansy Parkinson walked over to where Ginny was sitting and said "How's baby Potter doing Ginny" with a laugh. Ginny didn't hesitate to hit Pansy with a bat-bogey hex and sent her flying fifteen feet back across the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall came running over demanding to lead Pansy to the hospital wing. She then came back to The Great Hall ten minutes later and demanded to know what happened. Ginny told her the truth and when she finished, there was a moment of silence.

Professor McGonagall finally spoke "Ginny, I understand where you're coming from and don't blame you for lashing out like that. I would have probably done the same if I were in your situation. However, it is still against school rules to attack another student so I must ask that you attend detention this Thursday evening in my office. And thirty points from Slytherin for such inhumane taunts to another student." Ginny laughed at the last part and was happy to take a detention for what had just happened.

Ginny couldn't concentrate in her classes for the rest of the day and all of her teachers seemed to be understanding of what she was going through. They didn't bother her when she would start tearing up in the middle of class and they would let her have a moment outside if she need to.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny went back to Professor McGonagall's office and traveled once again by Floo Network to St. Mungos. Hermione stayed until around eleven o'clock when she went back to Hogwarts. Ginny once again stayed the night.

 **November 19**

It was now thursday, the day Ginny had detention with Professor McGonagall. The rest of her day went as normal as she could have hoped for.

When she arrived in Professor McGonagall's office, she was instructed to sit down.

"Mrs. Weasley" McGonagall began "I have only requested that you be here to set an example to other students. If I had heard Mrs. Parkinson say that I would have probably attacked her too and being a teacher, that is saying something. Now, get over to St. Mungos. As I was informed today, one of their patients had regained consciousness and is eager to see you."

Ginny practically ran into the fireplace and travelled as quickly as possible to the hospital. She ran right passed security and into Harry's ward where she saw him smiling at her. As she reached Harry's bed, she saw her mom and Ron already there with Harry.

Ginny tried to throw herself onto Harry and bring him into a loving hug but Ron caught her and pulled her back. Harry's still got more than a few broken bones Ron told Ginny. She felt stupid for forgetting that Harry was in a hospital but was overjoyed with happiness at the sight of Harry conscious once again.

"You might want to step out for a moment Ron, you usually don't like when we do this" Ginny told Ron before locking lips with Harry. They kissed for nearly a minute before pulling apart. Ginny sat down on the side of his bed and stared into his emerald eyes that took her breath away every time she saw them.

"How are you?" Ginny asked Harry softly.

"Not well, obviously. But I'm feeling a whole lot better after that." Harry replied.

Ginny laughed and kissed him again before adding "I read what you did in the prophet. It was really inspiring. Proudfoot seems very proud of the person you've become. And you should be Harry. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. You are always there for the ones you love and care about, even if it means sacrificing your life to do so. I love you Harry."

"Are you guys done yet" Ron called from outside earning a laugh from Harry and Ginny.

"Almost" Harry called back as he pulled Ginny in for another blissful kiss that left them both breathless. "Done" Harry added with a smile as he took Ginny's hand in his.

Ron entered the room with not only his mother, but with the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione.

"Did you enjoy your nap" Bill asked jokingly.

"I did, and I had a nice cup of skele-grow before I went to sleep to soothe the nerves." Harry responded.

"Well it's good to see you awake again Harry" said Mr. Weasley. "You gave us quite the fright there for a second. It would've been tough to lose another member of the Weasley family."

Harry smiled. He loved it when the Weasleys considered him a part of their family. It meant the world to him seeing as there was no other family in his life that he was welcomed into. "I'm technically not a member of the family" Harry joked. "Not yet, anyway" he added when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

The Weasleys and Hermione stayed with Harry for hours until they all finally headed home. Ginny began receiving her daily mail again the next day and she visited with Harry everyday until his release from St. Mungos.

 **January 24**

It was now in the heart of winter. The workload was getting larger, exams were getting harder, and the days were getting shorter. Ginny had just woken up after a particularly long night of work. She dressed and went down to breakfast with Hermione where she got her letter from Harry. She opened the letter and was confused as it only had one word on it 'Surprise'.

Ginny showed the letter to Hermione but she also didn't know what it could mean. Her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by former Order of the Phoenix member Sturgis Podmore.

"Everybody take your seats." Professor Podmore began. "We have a very special lesson today. As you know, this is the week where we learn about the unforgivable curses. I am joined today by an expert of such dark magic. Many of you know him as he is a former classmate of yours, and as I understand for some of you, a current boyfriend." He winked at Ginny. "I would like to introduce the only known survivor of the killing curse to you all… Auror Trainee Harry Potter."

There was an applause after Harry walked into the classroom. Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran at Harry. She threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which earned her a whistle from Seamus and Dean. After she regained her seat, Harry began his lecture.

Harry taught the class how to defend against a killing curse if you could not get out of the way. He told them to throw any object they could find in-between themselves and the curse to absorb the impact. He described the feeling of the cruciatus curse, and left it at that. Harry then displayed his ability to fight off the imperious curse. He taught the students that in order to shake the curse off, you have to side with your voice inside your head. You have to question why when the other voice tells you to do something.

At the end of the lesson, Harry gained an applause from the class. The bell rang and everyone came up to Harry to say hello instead of heading off for their next class. Harry said hi to all the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students before reminding them that they have class and sending them reluctantly on their way.

Ginny, obviously, stayed behind and the two of them shared a kiss that lasted a bit longer than the last one. Harry didn't have another lecture until after lunch, and Ginny wasn't worried about being late to Care for Magical Creatures. The two of them spent 20 minutes together before Harry told Ginny she couldn't keep Hagrid waiting much longer.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her down towards Hagrid's hut where the class was learning about Hippogriffs. Harry smiled when he saw Buckbeak in front of the class being gazed upon by the Gryffindors and Revenclaws. As Ginny and Harry joined the group, Hagrid's teaching assistant and half brother, Grawp pointed and said "Harree".

Luna turned on the spot and ran over and gave him a hug. Luna hadn't seen Harry since the Battle of Hogwarts and was worried sick when she saw he was in St. Mungos. Ginny smiled as she watched her best friend hug her boyfriend. Hagrid came over next and almost killed Harry with a hug. Grawp patted Harry on the head causing him to sink into the soft mud outside Hagrid'c cabin. This earned a laugh from the rest of the class.

Harry stayed for the rest of the class and then ate lunch with his old school friends. He was greeted by all of his professors who were delighted to see him. He lectured to the other seventh year class after lunch. The Ravenclaws enjoyed having Harry teach, but the Slytherin house members weren't as content.

Harry had time to stay at the castle after his second lecture and he decided to go retrieve his old potions book from the room of requirement. He was astonished to find that the room was back to normal after they had burnt it down the previous year. Harry waited outside of Astronomy for Ginny and together they walked down to the dungeons for Ginny's last lesson of the day, potions.

Harry had to leave after this so gave Ginny an extra long goodbye kiss and slipped the book into her hand.

"What's this?" Ginny asked before looking down.

"It's an outstanding on your N.E.W.T.s" Harry replied.

Ginny laughed when she looked down and saw the book. "I love you" she added and she kissed Harry one more time.

Professor Slughorn came out to see what was taking Ginny so long and beamed when he saw Harry. "Harry m'boy" he began. "I've lost count of how many people have tried your bezoar trick during antidotes, you've seemed to inspire a lot of people with your potions talents."

Harry laughed and said goodbye to both Professor Slughorn and Ginny, giving the latter of the two another kiss.

 **May 2**

It had been a year since the wizarding world made their last stand at the Battle of Hogwarts. There weren't any classes being held on the day out of respect for the fallen soldiers of the battle. Hogwarts was hosting a service in memory of lost friends and family.

Ginny and Hermione went down to eat breakfast and were met by Ron and Harry in the entrance hall. The two of them had come to be at the service and pay their respects. The two couples ate breakfast together and took a walk around the lake before the service began. The service was held on the lawn of Hogwarts and besides the Quidditch World Cup, this was the biggest congregation of wizards Harry had ever seen. Most ministry officials were in attendance, including Kingsley. All residents of Hogsmeade, family members of every student and fallen warrior, past and current students of Hogwarts, and thousands of others Harry had never seen before.

Professor McGonagall would be conducting the service and she gave a long speech that sank right into the hearts of all of those listening. Kingsley said a few words, and to Harry's surprise, Abeforth spoke afterwards. Abeforth told the story of how he doubted Harry before the battle and how he thought all hope was lost. His message resinated with many people and he earned a standing ovation. Many people in the wizarding world saw Abeforth as an odd man who once got in trouble for activities with a goat. Many people changed the way they thought about him afterwards. He wasn't just Albus' younger brother anymore, he was his own man.

Following the ceremony, Harry travelled alone to the graves of every single deceased fighter. When he arrived at Fred's grave, he walked in on all of the Weasley's, Fleur, and Hermione paying their respects. He was embraced by all of them and he left flowers on the grave. He travelled on to the next grave sights, stopping to spend a little extra time at the grave of Lupin and Tonks. He left flowers there too.

He then traveled to the most important stop, the grave of Severus Snape. Harry had brought an old photograph of his mother to leave with the flowers on Snape's grave. He stood at the foot of the grave for a moment and a tear rolled down his cheek.

He then left. He had one more stop to make. It wasn't one of the people who had died during the battle, but one who had died dedicating their life to help Harry Potter, Dobby the house elf. When Harry arrived at the shell cottage, he had flashbacks of the only other time he had been there.

He imagined Dobby in his arms with the knife in his chest mumbling about how it was so great to be with his friends. Harry couldn't suppress his tears anymore and they began flowing.

As Harry made his way to Dobby's grave, he pulled out a pair of socks. He knelt in front of the headstone, laid the socks down in front of it, and ran his fingers over the words 'Here lies Dobby a free elf.'

Fleur must have seen him from the window because she knelt next to Harry and put her arm around him. They sat in silence before Harry said he should get going. Fleur said he had to come inside for at least a little bit, so Harry agreed.

Harry, Fleur, and Bill sat and talked while drinking tea for almost an hour. As Harry was walking out the door Bill called to him. "Hey Harry, when are you going to get around to proposing to Ginny? I think it's about time, don't you?"

Harry smiled and said "We'll be married within the next 3 months, don't worry."

Bill laughed and said "I'm only worried for you if you try anything funny with her."

Harry grinned, shook his head with a laugh, and disaparated home for the night. The only thought on his mind was when he would see Ginny next, and that was on Platform 9 3/4 when she got home from school.


End file.
